In The Morning
by Katanari
Summary: Daisuke wakes up to find something, or rather, somebody, sharing his bed. What's a boy to do? DarkxDai Oneshot. RxR!


**Hey guys! I'm sure you can tell that this is just an excuse by me to write DarkxDai, as it has no plot whatsoever. Oh, and it even has a bit of Towa-chan in it. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. /sigh/**

**Warning: (should this have come before the disclaimer?) Quite intense boy-kissing. Nothing too mature, though. If you don't like, then just don't read. A yaoi-fangirlish Towa, (Be afraid!) and bad writing skills, since I wrote this in about an hour and I'm not going to change it as I like it as it is. XD**

**Beware the cliched beginning/evil laugh/ Enjoy!**

* * *

Daisuke felt warm….

Cozy, orangey warmth enclosed him. It felt like he was beside a roaring fireplace, the flames radiating heat. Except he was in bed. He sighed happily. Well, not really, but he breathed out with a small smile on his face. Maybe Towa-chan had put a hot-water bottle in his bed. He could see a faint glimmer of light through his eyelids, so he decided it must be morning.

Slowly he surfaced from a cloudy grey pool of sleep and he opened his garnet eyes. Then he screamed inwardly.

It turned out that the source of all the lovely heat was a person. A violet-haired, extremely handsome person. And that person was sleeping in his bed. With him.

Daisuke's lips formed the word "Dark". The famously flirty thief was lying on his side under the covers facing him. His right arm was draped casually across Daisuke's waist and his long legs were entwined with the red-head's. Strange how he hadn't noticed it before.

Dark's plum hair was strewn over the pillow they shared. He was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

The wing-tamer was frozen. Not from the cold, as the man opposite exuded an exorbitant amount of heat, but from shock.

Sometimes, if Dark had featured strongly in his dreams, he woke and saw a slight illusion of the phantom thief, a left over from vivid imaginings. But this was different. Dark's legs were tangled in his own, and Daisuke could feel the slight weight of the other's arm on him. So if this wasn't a hallucination, why was he sharing a bed with his alter-ego? Had they been separated?

But before Daisuke could contemplate further, Dark's hand moved. His breathing changed and his purple eyes opened. His emergence from unconsciousness was sudden, one minute he was asleep, the next he simply wasn't.

As soon as Dark's amethyst eyes fell on Daisuke, a cheery, if somewhat sleepy grin appeared on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He greeted in a low, husky voice. Then, without warning, he leant forwards and kissed Daisuke quickly on the lips with a flourish.

"W - what – Dark!" Daisuke spluttered, a crimson blush covering his face. His lips were tingling where Dark had touched them.

"Why did you kiss me?!?"

"Dark's hand slid up Daisuke's body and he started fiddling with his red hair, tugging it playfully, the cheeky grin still in place.

"Keep your lovely hair on, Dai-chan." Dark purred. "It's the was I greet all pretty girls-"

"I am NOT a girl!" Daisuke was indignant. First, Dark invaded his privacy, sharing his _bed_, then he called him a girl!! "Perverted jerk." Daisuke thought.

"-and all pretty boys too." Dark finished, winking lecherously.

"Are you calling me a pretty-boy?" Daisuke asked sternly, fighting the flush on his cheeks..

"Well, you _were_ a boy last time I checked," Dark leaned further forwards, bringing his face closer to Daisuke's, a small smile playing on his lips.

"and you _are_ quite pretty..."

"D-DARK!" Daisuke shut his eyes in exasperation. "Quit teasing me!" He whined.

For a moment Dark stared at Daisuke, as if waiting for something. The he seemed to snap.

"Dai-chaaaaaaaaan! He whined. "Why are you so CLUELESS??"" Then, quicker than Daisuke could blink, Dark was straddling him, bent forward so their faces were almost touching.

He seemed to pause, violet eyes meeting ruby, then crashed his lips onto Daisuke's hungrily. The red-head just lay there, shocked. He could feel the smirk on Dark's mouth. In fact, he could feel a lot of... things, considering their position. His mind was trying to tell him something, but all he heard was a sort of white noise. He focused on his most urgent problem, the thief that was currently ravishing him.

He could feel Dark's hands in his hair tugging, twirling, and on his body too, sliding under his pj shirt. What amazed Daisuke most was how... good it felt. The burning heat from his attacker was intoxicating, as was his deep scent.

And Dark was doing things to his mouth that made him shiver and his mind go white every now and then. Dark had obviously had a lot of practice. Daisuke didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of in his state. He kissed back shyly, inexperienced, too hypnotized to question what he was doing on instinct. He felt Dark's smirk grow wider.

Then Dark did something unexpected. He ran his nails lightly over the boy's chest, making Daisuke arch his back and their mouths lose contact for a moment, but the older boy didn't miss a beat, leaning in further to bite gently on Daisuke's ear. The wing-tamer emitted a small sound, halfway between a mewl and a whine, he felt like he was going to explode. What was Dark _doing_? He gritted his teeth and gasped softly as the violet-haired man dipped his tongue into a hollow in Daisuke's neck, just below his ear, where a pulse point was throbbing. Dark chuckled quietly, eyes half-lidded, fingers roaming, as he continued to bite and suck at this little area that seemed to be driving Daisuke mad. Looked like he'd found one of the boy's "spots". The little sounds that Daisuke was making were turning him on. How could someone sound so sexy? He growled softly and continued his ministrations, hoping to evoke more such reactions from the boy under him.

Daisuke's hands were clenching and un-clenching, entangled in purple hair, his chin thrown back and his skin burning where hot fingers had touched it.

So engrossed were they in each other and the fireworks they were feeling, neither of them noticed that they had an audience.

Towa No Shirube was peeping through the doorway to Daisuke's bedroom, her hands tightly clenched over her mouth to stop herself from squealing with glee. Eyes wide and sparkling, it was all she could do to keep quiet.

"FINALLY." She thought excitedly. "How long did it take them? Aww! They're so kyute together!"

Stifling a giggle, she decided to leave them to it. Well, she really, _really_ wanted to watch them,but she figured that they needed their privacy. She crept along the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. Once at least one door was closed between her and the two boys, she flung her arms out wide and did a dance, laughing maniacally and almost bashing into Emiko as she came into the room. While Towa told the woman what she had witnessed between squeals of joy, Daisuke discovered three things.

One: he was definitely not half as straight as he thought he was, seeing as Dark was a MAN. In fact, judging by how much he was enjoying this, he was about as straight as a circle.

Two: having your ear nibbled felt great, who would've thought. You learn something new everyday.

And three: Dark wasn't wearing any clothes.

Well, one he could just about handle, two was brilliant, but three was something Daisuke's modesty strongly objected to.

Realization of this fact made Daisuke freeze again. How, HOW had he not noticed this before? Must have been something to do with the covers and the way he and Dark's lithe frame were tangled up in them.

The thief didn't seem to be aware that Daisuke wasn't moving anymore and continued to lick and caress and do whatever the hell he was doing to make the boy squirm, until the red-head said: "D-dark... **gasp** st-stop!" He took a deep breath, willing his body to stop responding to the ice-hot touch. "Stop!" He said, a shade firmer, eyes squeezed shut.

So Dark stopped, reluctantly, wondering what was wrong. He knew he had been pressing all the right buttons, so to speak... so what was it?

"Dai-cahaaaaaaan..." he breathed huskily, his voice laden with lust. Maybe if he turned up the charm a few notches...

"Y-you're not wearing any clothes, Dark." Daisuke said through clenched teeth. Why couldn't he get his act together? Why was Dark's voice affecting him so? He was so distracting. "Please get... off."

"But Daisuke! None of your pjs fit me, you're so scrawny..." Daisuke could barely hear the murmured words. "And I like it so much better" He delicately ran his tongue up Daisuke's neck to his ear "this way..."

"Nn... mm... erh... No!" Daisuke said louder this time. "Get off me now or I'll..." He searched wildly for something to bargain with. "I'll never let us do... this /**insert blush here/** again!" he finished sheepishly,.

With a sigh, Dark rolled over to the other side of the bed. He pouted.

"but I was just getting started!" he whined, but Daisuke was climbing out of the bed.

"I've got school" he said, rummaging in his wardrobe. "and you've got to explain to me what on earth is happening. Does this mean Krad is separated from Satoshi-kun?"

He threw a black t-shirt and a pair of white combats to Dark, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Its a long story." Dark said, pulling on the trousers. "Where'd you get these anyway? They fit me perfectly."

Daisuke was still searching for his elusive uniform. "Mum's always giving me clothes way too big for me, she says I'll grow into them. As if."

Finally securing the missing garments, he turned around and immediately his face coloured as he saw Dark.

The tall boy was standing in front of the mirror, straightening his wild hair which had become a bit messy during their _activities_. From where Daisuke was standing, the t-shirt looked too small for Dark, it clung tightly to his torso and showed a couple of inches of tanned stomach beneath. Even more when he reached up to his hair. The combats showed off Dark's slim but muscled legs, and were just about long enough.

Daisuke gulped. He only noticed he was staring when Dark spoke.

"See something you like?"

He didn't turn around, but his eyes met Daisuke's in the mirror. He winked again.

"Uh..." Daisuke's face was red again. "I..." He sighed and shut his eyes in exasperation. Why wouldn't the word come? They _were_ there, lingering at the back of his mind, just out of reach of his grasping fingers.

Dark looked at him. His face was calm, and his deep eyes were serene, peaceful.

"Dark, I..." Daisuke gave up. What was the use? Its wasn't like the words would _mean_ anything to Dark, doubtless he had heard them countless times before.

The phantom thief smiled. He knew what Dai-chan (_His_ Dai-chan, half his mind said) was trying to say. And it made his heart soar.

"Ah Dai-chan, Dai-chan..." Dark said, shaking his head amusedly. "What am I going to do with you?" With two swift steps he was nose-to-nose with Daisuke once more. Sharing body heat.

He gazed into the fiery scarlet eyes, his soft smile lingering as he brought one hand up to caress the younger boy's cheek, telling him what he couldn't admit to himself.

"You know, Dai-chan," His breath ghosted over Daisuke's face. So close...

"I love you too." And with that, he brought his lips down to the other's softly.

The kiss was sweet, caring, and Dark poured all his emotions into it. He just hoped he was correct in his assumption.

But he knew he was right when he finally pulled away and saw Daisuke's eyes. They were bright and shining, two crimson pools of garnet. ON his face was the happiest expression he had ever seen. Time seemed to freeze for an instant, then Daisuke launched himself forward, grabbing Dark in a hug and squeezing him tightly. Dark chuckled as the sweet smell of Daiuke's hair reached his nose.

The boy's head was buried in his chest and he was holding on as if he would never let go.

"Thank you." The sound was muffled by Dark's torso, but he understood it fine.

Dark embraced Daisuke back fiercely. How could something so precious be his? He admired the yellow, ethereal beams of morning sunshine coming in through the window. They gave a soft glow the the tips of Daisuke's hair. Tufts of fire, but fluffy still. They matched the boy's personality perfectly.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I've used some of the same lines in this as in my other fics. I'm sorry, but I'm just can't think of anything else. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! XD**


End file.
